


Changes

by notasawrap



Category: Laura Marano - Fandom, Lauratics, R5 (Band), R5 Family, Raura, Ross Lynch - Fandom, Rosser
Genre: Dark, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Time, Kisses, Lacrosse, Love, Polices, couples, relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: No era nada planeado o imaginado, solo fue algo que sucedió.Ella era la luz que él necesitaba para cambiar todo, o, eso era lo que creían, pero no todo es lo que parece. ¿Por qué lo intocable te hace popular?¿Por qué lo sincera enamora?





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.

Y si simplemente hacemos lo que nuestros instintos nos digan, y si solo nos dejamos llevar o terminamos con esto de una vez, no lo esperábamos pero es lo que hay, debemos enfrentarlo, somos nosotros, que más querías...


	2. Prologo

Cambios, solo esa palabra se necesita para definir el progreso de una vida y todo lo que la deriva.

La vida está llena de constantes cambios, bueno o malos siempre los hay, no podemos evitarlos, solo podemos luchar contra ellos de la mejor manera o dejarnos vencer si no nos gustan, pero la mayoría de veces es la primera opción, casi siempre tomar esa, es la mejor decisión.

Volvió a morder su labio inferior con más fuerza que antes mientras golpeaba continua y suavemente con el dedo índice la silla a su lado,  decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, se estaba enloqueciendo para ser sincera ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada? Tal vez no pasarán de unos pocos de minutos, pero parecía que hubieran sido horas.

Intentaba concentrarse menos en sus pensamientos y un poco más en lo que la rodeaba, pero eso no era mucho mejor, paredes blancas y sillas negras alineadas en filas de a cuatro, ella sentada en la primera fila, no muy lejos una puerta que definiría su futuro. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría estar sucediendo allí dentro. Sentía miedo, más del que hubo sentido alguna vez, pero es que últimamente las cosas eran así, antes no era tan complicado, solo debía cuidar de su madre como ella la dejara ayudar y preocuparse por sacar buenas notas, algo que se le da demasiado fácil, siempre se ha preocupado por sacar buenas notas y tal vez eso sea algo que no cambie nunca. Pero ahora, su madre en el hospital desde hacía ya varios meses, con un cáncer demasiado desarrollado para que cualquier tratamiento funcione correctamente, Laura sabía que nada estaría bien, o al menos lo presentía, la manera en que las cosas sucedían... presentía que nada saldría bien, pero aún no lo daba por sentado.

Cierro los ojos apretándolos con fuerza mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás, nada más hacerlo, recordó la manera en que su madre le sonrió justo antes de que sus pulmones empezaran a fallar y tuviera que salir de la habitación para dejar que los médicos y enfermeras hicieran su trabajo, ella no tenía cabida allí dentro, tampoco quería presenciar eso.

Una vez más la sonrisa, era cálida, lo había sido siempre, incluso estando internada seguía siendo de la misma manera, solo que ahora no le brindaba paz que en los viejos tiempos, ahora podría decir que la asustaba un poco,  _¿cómo podía una mujer tan enferma sonreír como si disfrutara estar así?_

Mentalmente se preguntó cuánto sufriría su madre, ella no era una mujer que le gustara quejarse, nunca lo hacía en realidad, pero el verla en esa cama le hacía cuestionarse eso muy seguido, apenas recordaba a la mujer que era antes de que el cáncer la atacara, pero era consciente de que el recuerdo no perduraría mucho tiempo en su memoria, totalmente conocedora de que no era más que una pequeña mancha y, a veces, las manchas simplemente desaparecen, sí, seguro eso sucedería y todo sería remplazado por la imagen de una mujer acostada en una tétrica camilla de hospital, con apenas las fuerzas suficientes para respirar.

Suspiro pesadamente e intento tragar el nudo en su garganta, pero era algo difícil de digerir, y no hablaba solo del nudo, toda la situación lo era, pero ella aún tenía una poca de esperanza. Iba a aferrarse a ella hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo más...


	3. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy profesional, solo hago esto por diversión y porque es agradable para mi, eso no significa que no tengan derecho a juzgar lo que hago, claro que pueden, pero espero que si lo hacen, sea con buenas intenciones. Gracias.

Mi vista se posa nuevamente en la ventana, estamos aterrizando luego de las cinco horas más largas de mi vida, no estoy nerviosa, pero si algo ansiosa, mucho en realidad, no he dejado de jugar con mis manos desde que el avión despego, ¿cuánto tiempo ha sido? Tal vez doce o incluso trece años sin tenerlo enfrente, parece demasiado pero en realidad no me importa, nada en este momento lo hace, solo quiero llegar a un lugar donde haya una cama y ahí, poder dormir por siempre, ¿será eso posible?, espero que sí, hace mucho que lo espero.

« _Él es una buena persona, solo tienes que darle una oportunidad, pero claro, no se la pongas fácil en ningún momento, no se lo merece_ » Las palabras vienen a mi cabeza sin que pueda impedirlo e irremediablemente sonrió con nostalgia, aún no puedo creer que esas hayan sido unas de las últimas palabras de mi madre junto a una leve risa, ¿murió feliz?, no lo sé, tal vez yo la hacía feliz pero no es nada seguro, ella nunca lo dijo, fue más bien una mujer dura, me enseño como debía afrontar los problemas, nunca huir de ellos, sí, si lo pienso bien ella fue una muy buena madre a su manera, y casi nada cambio cuando estaba en el hospital, solo que ya no la tenía con ella en casa, pero inclusive internada en un hospital su forma de ser no había cambado, no importaba que tan mal hubiera estado su día, ella siempre era la misma conmigo. No puedo creer que ya nada vaya a ser así, parece que fuera un sueño, ojala lo fuera, pero ¿cuantas veces he pensado lo mismo y nada ha cambiado? Demasiadas para contarlas.

Alcanzo mis maletas en la banda giratoria con algo dificultad ya que estoy yo sola y a decir verdad son bastantes pesadas, como no, traigo todas mis pertenencias en ellas o al menos lo que pude mover de mi casa cuando tuve que dejarla, aunque si hubiera sido mi decisión jamás habría dejado California, lastimosamente ahora mismo no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, no porque no pueda, simplemente no estoy en las condiciones para hacerlo.

El frío se cala en mis huesos al estar fuera del aeropuerto, el cielo esta nublado casi avisando que dentro de poco lloverá; la lluvia, algo poco común en California, pero me gusta, podría describirla como una de mis cosas favoritas. Las nubes, teñidas de gris ocultando las blancas y dejando atrás el intenso color azul que las caracteriza. Últimamente me han parecido demasiado atrayente a pesar de lo poco que se ve en California, cuando lo hay es como un deleite, para mí, mi cuerpo y todo mi ser. Mi cuerpo tiembla de una manera que se me antoja deliciosa, y una sensación extraña pero agradable se instala en mi pecho, pero desaparece en cuanto Masón, mi padre, se aparece frente a mi haciéndome sobresaltar y casi pegar un grito, la sensación se me escapa y me siento vacía, gruño bajito y quiero decirle que él no debería hacer eso al ver a una persona tan concentrada en algo, pero me abstengo.

Que cambiado esta ¿lo está? Realmente no puedo decirlo, no lo recuerdo tan bien como para asegurarlo, y a pesar de que tuvimos un vídeo llamada de unos pocos minutos antes de que tuviera que subir al avión no es algo que me funcione mucho. Que jodido que está esto.

"Hola." Saluda él, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros, pero no, la verdad es que nada lo está, pero tampoco es mi intención hacérselo saber, al menos no por ahora.

"Creo que ha sido mucho tiempo Masón." Digo en tono serio, él frunce el ceño pero se recompone inmediatamente y vuelve a sonreír mostrando todos los dientes ¿por qué eso me irrita?

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" Mira hacia el cielo que cada vez se oscurece un poco más, haciéndome sentir un poco identificada y menos rara por estar aquí y en esta situación, mi ánimo en este momento no es que sea el mejor, no lo ha sido durante los últimos meses, así que eso ayuda un poco "Parece que va a llover." Asiento sin decir palabra. Él sujeta dos de mis maletas mientras yo sujeto la sobrante y empiezo a seguirlo hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento, todo es silencio hasta que estamos dentro del auto, cuando por fin él habla "¿Cómo fue el viaje?” Pregunta al tiempo que empieza a conducir.

"Agotador, solo quiero llegar y descansar lo que queda del día, además de que mañana es mi primer día en esta nueva preparatoria y quiero bien estar descansada o al menos lo suficientemente lucida para eso." Ahora debo continuar con lo que resta de mi último año alejada de todo lo que ya conocía, es estresante, aunque me reconforta saber que no ha sido mucho desde que las clases empezaron, no será fácil, pero tampoco será tan malo, o eso espero.

Ninguno habla más en lo que resta del camino; yo porque no quiero, ya que sencillamente no sé cómo debo entablar una conversación con alguien que no ha sido parte de mi vida por años y con la que de pronto tengo que empezar a convivir de la manera más normal posible, no puedo, mi madre no me enseño como hacerlo. Y él, simplemente no lo intenta.

Entramos en un complejo residencial, bastante grande, al igual que todas las casa ahí, son tan parecidas que podría confundirme si no fuera porque la de Masón tiene un color diferente a las demás  _¡Rebelde el señor!_

No me fijo mucho en la casa cuando entramos, por alguna extraña razón la sensación de incomodidad se instala en mi cuerpo, en mi pecho y me siento algo ahogada. Disimuladamente inspiro pero la presión es tan fuerte que debo hacerlo varias veces hasta que por fin ya no está.

"Tu habitación es la primera al subir las escaleras, espero que te guste, aún falta pintarla y comprar algunas cosas pero eso puedes hacerlo tú a como gustes, yo no sé mucho de eso así que preferí dejarte el trabajo a ti." Solo asiento.

"Mamá dijo algo interesante, antes de... ya sabes, bueno, ella dijo que me dirías algo al llegar aquí, que tenía que saberlo en algún momento, ¿puedo de una vez saber qué es?" La pregunta brota por mis labios tan rápido que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que la he hecho hasta pasados unos segundos, me impresiono casi de la misma manera que él. Abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra casi inmediatamente, parece algo torturado, así que me compadezco un poco "Claro que no tenemos que hablar ahora, quiero descansar antes." Digo para intentar sacarlo de su aprieto.

"Es lo mejor." Suena enfermizamente aliviado mientras una bocanada de aire que sale expulsada de su cuerpo de manera poco sutil. Antes me parecía que debía ser algo grave, pero su actitud no hace más que confirmarlo para mi "¿Quieres algo en especial para comer?" Niego inmediatamente. ¿Comer? Hago una mueca mental. Eso lo que menos quiero hacer en ese momento.

"No tengo apetito, pero gracias por preguntar." Sonrió de la mejor manera posible, pero no logro nada diferente una mueca. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, me abro paso por las maletas y corro escaleras arriba hasta llegar a al que será mi nueva habitación.

Las paredes están teñidas por un insípido color blanco al igual que el techo, la cama esta cruzada en una de las esquinas de manera que la luz de la ventana apenas llega hasta ella. Hay un lugar bajo la ventana en el cual podría sentarme durante un largo rato si me siento aburrida, sí, lo haría y teniendo en cuenta las cosas, creo que será uno de mis lugares preferidos aquí. También hay un enorme armario, casi de una pared completa, demasiado grande para lo que tengo incluso podría decir que es demasiado grande para que cualquier persona tenga uno. Aparte de lo anterior no hay nada que destaque la habitación está prácticamente vacía, pero ya podre hacer algo. Ya podre hacer muchas cosas, acostumbrarme a todo esto. A lo que será mi nueva realidad.

Me lanzo sobre la cama y no tardó mucho en quedarme dormida. 


	4. Capítulo 2

La alarma de mi celular suena más fuerte de lo que lo ha hecho nunca o al menos así se siente en este momento, y es horrible, todo ahora mismo lo es. Darme cuenta de donde estoy y saber que estaré aquí durante lo que será, para mí, un largo tiempo, que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto y a un montón de personas a las que nunca he visto o tratado pero con las cuales tendré que empezar a relacionarme. Sin preverlo las náuseas se arraigan en la boca de mi estómago pero me contengo lo suficiente como para poder sentarme con los pies tocando la fría baldosa del mismo insípido color blanco, de alguna manera eso ayuda a que la sensación de malestar en desaparezca de mi cuerpo, entonces no me tengo que preparar para correr al baño e intentar vomitar algo que en este momento es inexistente en mi sistema digestivo.

Me tomo un par de minutos para desperezarme y pensar en lo que haré, a pesar de que no me siento preparada para estar en una nueva preparatoria, y ni siquiera me siento lo suficientemente lista para salir a algún lugar, tengo que hacerlo; por mí, por ella y porque de ninguna manera quiero quedarme aquí sola o en compañía de Masón, eso sería peor. Pensar en todo esto me da jaqueca.

No tardó más de 15 minutos en estar lista, ya que no es mucho arreglo, llevo unos jeans rasgados, una blusa purpura y unas vans, y es que es lo mejor que puedo hacer con los ánimos que tengo.

Al bajar Masón está esperándome en la puerta, lleva su uniforme muy bien arreglado y no puedo evitar alarmarme cuando veo el lugar en el que lleva su arma, él parece notarlo así que la cubre con su chaqueta.

“Lo siento,” digo algo apenada, pero no tengo una razón exacta para sentirme así “solo no estoy acostumbrada a ver una tan de cerca.” mucho menos de lejos -digo mentalmente-. Me encojo de hombros en un gesto que simula ser despreocupado y lo logro. “Crees que podamos irnos, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.”

“¡Ah, claro!” Niega con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro. ¿Qué es lo divertido? Trato de ignorarlo mientras sigo sus pasos fuera de la casa, el frío que choca contra mi cuerpo no se siente como debería y por un segundo me siento a gusto, justo hasta que se me erizan los bellos de la piel y se vuelve algo incómodo, miro a Mason para luego entrar en el lugar del copiloto.

“¿Cómo se llama?” Pregunto en cuanto el auto se pone en marcha. Masón me mira dos segundos con el ceño fruncido antes de volver la vista al frente. Inevitablemente ruedo los ojos “La preparatoria a la que voy a asistir ¿cuál es su nombre?” Él hace una mueca.

" _Rowel Bogard High School_ , está lo suficientemente cerca, así aprenderás más fácil como llegar a casa desde ahí.” Asiento no muy segura de haber entendido sus palabras, ¿quiere que empiece deambular por ahí sola tan pronto? Uff

El resto del camino es silencioso pero no ha sido del todo incómodo y espero que siga siendo así durante el tiempo que hagamos esto, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a estar uno al lado del otro. No dejo de mirar mis manos y a momentos me pregunto qué tal será o si me va a gustar. No puedo hacer nada si no me gusta, solo espero que a la larga no sea algo muy complejo.

Masón estaciona la patrulla frente a un enorme edificio de ladrillos, desde donde estamos puedo ver la gran puerta y sobre esta y en letras grandes el nombre  _Rowel Bogard High School_ resalta, sé que hay algo más abajo, sé que posiblemente sea un nombre y un año, pero no puedo asegurar nada con lo poco que puedo ver a esta distancia.

Suspiro imperceptiblemente, con los nervios que se me carcomen las entrañas y dejan ese vació que me provoca ganas de vomitar. Oh, eso no está bien.

“Hemos llegado,” dice Masón con una emoción que para mí es algo más exagerada, pero trayéndome momentáneamente de vuelta a la realidad, y me hace pensar que quizá sus ganas de estar conmigo son las mismas que yo tengo de estar con él; nulas “espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día”

“Yo también.” Susurro para mí misma mientras bajo del auto, lo miro por la ventana “Pasa por mí a las tres, no me dejes esperando, por favor.” Pido casi en una súplica.

“Lo haré.” inspecciona su bolsillo y luego de unos segundos, asoma la cabeza por la ventana y saca la mano tendiéndome un billete cincuenta dólares “No desayunaste, así que compra algo”

“¿Gracias?” Sueno más dudosa de lo que pretendo “En realidad creo que es demasiado y yo no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad.”  _No quiero sentirme incomoda_  es lo que quiero decir pero termino guardándolo para mi sola, es la mejor decisión.

“Eres mi hija, no abusas de nada.” Abro la boca para decir algo pero la cierro de casi de inmediato, mis labios se convierten en una fina línea y de pronto me siento molesta por sus palabras, por lo hipócrita que suena, pero en su lugar me repito mentalmente que no es momento para discusiones de ningún tipo, no frente a la preparatoria, no nunca.

“Adiós. A las tres no lo olvides” Sonrió de la mejor manera que puedo y él me sonríe de vuelta, antes de arrancar el auto, entonces estoy sola en una nueva preparatoria _¡Que emoción!_

Camino hasta la dirección de manera torpe y sin reparar mucho a mi alrededor, en un dos por tres la secretaria me hace elegir las materias extras que voy a cursar lo que resta del grado, no dudo ni un segundo cuando elijo Matemáticas Avanzadas, pero me complico cuando tengo que elegir una segunda, ella me dice de manera amable que tendré que decirle al final de la jornada mi elección porque es el último plazo, por último me entrega una pequeña hoja con el nombre y apellido de los maestros y las materias que enseñan, la acepto cortésmente y con un asentimiento de cabeza me alejo para entrar en la oficina del director, donde el hombre me informa sobre las reglas de la institución, actividades extracurriculares y un montón de cosas más a las que no presto mucha atención, tengo algo más importante en que preocuparme ¿Cómo diablos voy a guiarme?

El señor Swints me acompaña hasta la puerta donde puedo ver a una chica rubia que parece estar discutiendo sobre algo con la secretaria, pero no luce molesta a diferencia de la mujer que tiene la cara roja, y las cejas demasiado peludas casi forman una por la forma en que su ceño fruncido provoca que se junten, el director se acerca hasta ellas y después de unas palabras se acerca nuevamente a mí con la rubia siguiéndolo.

“Señorita Marano, ella es la Señorita Terris.” levanto la mano en señal de saludo, ella asiente con el ceño suavemente fruncido mientras el director nos mira de hito a hito justo antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro, suena tan cansado, casi como se ve “La Señorita Terris va a enseñarle las instalaciones mientras yo me ocupo de algunos asuntos.” La mira de reojo con gesto serio, niega con la cabeza y luego de una última mirada hacia mí se va dejándonos solas.

El silencio que se sume entre nosotras, no es incómodo, en realidad siento como si ella estuviera ahí porque ni siquiera la estoy mirando directamente, pero entonces ella rompe el silencio. 

“No es bueno ser la chica nueva en último año, va a ser difícil que hagas amigos.” sin poder, tal vez querer evitarlo, ruedo los ojos ante lo obvio que es lo que ha dicho, no me pasa desapercibida la forma en la que me inspecciona y me repasa como si fuera alguien muy interesante. Me muerdo lengua para no soltar alguna idiotez... oh, qué fuerte estoy siendo estos. “Aquí tienes la primera.” Mis cejas se elevan hacia el cielo en cuanto extiende su mano hacia mi “Katia Terris.” Me toma un par de segundos reaccionar y corresponder su gesto, pero cuando por fin lo hago las comisuras de sus labios se elevan.

“Laura Marano.” Me presento, entonces ella sonríe.

“Bien Laura, ahora conozcamos esta pocilga.” Suelto una leve carcajada al escucharla decir eso, tal vez si seamos amigas, a menos de que sea una especie broma para la nueva, ya que más da.

*

Demasiado grande, es esa mi primera impresión acerca de cómo es la preparatoria, no hay duda alguna en que terminare extraviada entre el montón de pasillos, seguramente pasara en algún momento, mejor dicho en varios, no soy muy buena para guiarme en lugares que desconozco y este en su totalidad es un terreno desconocido para mí.

Suelto un suspiro cansino mientras miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo, ahora  mismo me encuentro sola y solo un poco desubicada y tal vez algo confundida acerca de cuál de los dos salones que hay en el corredor es en el que debo entrar, Katia se ha ido su a clase de Química mientras y yo tengo Economía, una de las clases que más odiaba en mi antigua preparatoria solo porque el maestro era un maldito idiota, espero que sea diferente aquí.

Palpo mi frente justo antes de deslizarla hacia atrás sobre mi cabello, echando este hacia atrás. Me decido por el salón que tengo más fuerte, deseando que sea ese y no pase ninguna vergüenza.

La puerta se abre en cuanto le doy el primer golpe, me muerdo el interior de la mejilla.

"Buenas tardes." Dice un hombre cuando cruzo el umbral. Lleva una gafas enorme y el sudor en su frente me provoca nauseas que cuanto lo veo "¿Usted es?" Levanta las cejas y espera por mi respuesta.

Respiro.

"Laura Marie Marano, soy nueva." Enredo un mechón de cabello en mi dedo índice mientras lo veo recorrerme con la mirada, no es una mirada lasciva o algo parecido, pero eso no disminuye mi incomodidad. Lo que menos quiero es ponerme nerviosa pero ya está pasando, puedo sentir la mirada de todas las personas sobre mí y eso no me ayuda lo suficiente.

"Entre y preséntese con sus compañeros." Suelto un gruñido bajo mientras me paro en donde acaba de indicar el señor Thompson, al frente y en el centro. El que me haya pedido eso, me irrita, me irrita mucho, soy una chica bastante irritable.

Frunzo el ceño mientras miro de manera vaga hacia las personas frente a mí, entonces expulso suavemente el aire que estoy conteniendo para poder hablar.

"Si ni lo escucharon cuando se lo dije lo suficientemente fuerte al hombre aquí presente," lo señalo "me llamo Laura Marano y soy nueva, ¡yupi que felicidad!" Mi nivel de sarcasmo y hostilidad me sorprende a mí misma y es algo que al maestro no parece agradarle.

“¿Por qué no nos habla más acerca de usted?" ruedo los ojos, creo que es un gesto que empieza a volverse una costumbre en mí.

"¿Que quiere saber?" Chasqueo los dedos como quien tiene una idea "¡Ah sí!" Lo miro y le guiño un ojo, pero no estoy para nada divertida con esto "Soy de California, mi madre murió y tuve que venir a vivir con mi padre a quien no veía hace casi trece años." Mi voz no tiene emoción alguna y mi gesto es serio, todas las miradas ahora son más intensas mientras yo miro al maestro quien tiene los ojos en blanco, bastante sorprendido por mis palabras, no esperaba menos "Es lo más interesante que tengo para contar acerca de mí, ¿puedo sentarme ya?

Veo su manzana de adán subir con dificultad. "Claro," traga saliva "solo busque un lugar"

"Gracias— digo sin ganas y me alejo. No me siento mal del todo por haber dicho lo que dije, es solo la verdad y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ello, pero esta esa punzada en mi pecho que se de antemano y me llenara de remordimiento después... 

El único asiento libre está en la parte de atrás junto a un chico rubio, otro más hoy, su concentración está en el señor Thompson y lo que dice, así me siento a su lado sin reparar mucho en él.

No digo nada y él tampoco lo hace y ahora mismo lo considero lo mejor, creo que he tenido suficiente para los primeros minutos.


	5. Capítulo 3

Las primeras horas son las más lentas y dolorosas, ¿exagero?, tal vez, pero es así como las siento hasta que llega el primer receso. En mi bolsillo aun llevo los cincuenta dólares que me dio Masón pero no quiero gastarlos para nada ni siquiera tengo hambre, ha sido así durante un tiempo, apenas he podido retener cualquier cosa en mi estómago, pero a pesar de eso me siento completamente bien.

“Marano.” Gritan detrás de mí, al girarme puedo ver como Katie está corriendo hacia mí, levanto la mano en señal de saludo, y casi de inmediato pienso en que debería dejar de hacer eso porque empiezo a sentirme como una idiota.

“¿Cómo fue tu primera clase?” Hago una mueca de total desagrado que no contrarresta con mis palabras.

“Algo interesante, creo que seré la alumna favorita del señor Thompson.” intento sonar más sarcástica de lo normal y sé que lo he logrado al ver la sonrisa que hay en el rostro de Katie por mis recientes palabras.

“Es la pesadilla de los alumnos aquí o al menos de la mayoría.” Dice sin mucha importancia.

“No veo porque, él es tan agradable.” Mi tono es lánguido y sin un ápice de emoción.

“Podrías dejar de por un momento de ser tan condenadamente sarcástica, en ocasiones eso fastidia a algunas personas.” Frunzo el ceño, pero no estoy molesta u ofendida en absoluto “Por supuesto que no a mí, pero sí a otras.” Se explica.

“El sarcasmo es lo único que tengo en este momento, por favor no me lo quites.” Digo burlonamente a lo que ella se encoge de hombros “Lo intentare.”

“Gracias.” Katie hace una seña con la cabeza que no alcanzo a entender ni un poco “Vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre.” abro la boca un par de veces y la vuelvo a cerrar antes de encontrar en mi cerebro las palabras que quiero decir.

“Lo siento pero yo no...” Ella me interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar de decir lo que tengo apenas pude decir, no aprecia mi esfuerzo incluyendo que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando intento decir algo, es horrible...

“¿No tienes dinero?” Su mano se mueve de un lado a otro restándole importancia a lo que ella afirma como hecho “Eso no importa, yo puedo invitarte”

No, no y no, nada de eso, no.  
Suspiro suavemente y la miro directamente a los ojos, solo porque sí.

“Primero que nada, odio que me interrumpan.” Ella vuelve a sonreír por mis palabras ¿que no se cansa?, hace una seña con la mano para que continué hablando “Lo otro es que sí, tengo dinero, solo no quiero comer nada y no quiero ir a la cafetería ahora mismo no es algo que me emocione en lo absoluto”

“Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento ¿lo sabes, no?” Asiento consciente.

“No significa que tenga que suceder hoy,” me encojo de hombros suavemente “así que por mí la cafetería puede esperar”

“Está bien, entonces creo que te veré luego.” Dicho esto pasa por mi lado, niega con la cabeza y la pierdo de vista en cuanto voltea en una esquina.

No estoy segura de que es lo que quiero hacer en ese momento, pero no me quedare parada como una idiota.

Gruño un suspiro mientras doy vuelta para explorar mis opciones y decidirme hacia dónde ir, tengo dos corredores: uno que lleva a la cafetería y el otro no estoy muy segura, y para finalizar par de paredes, dos chicos que pasan frente a mi corriendo captan mi atención en cuanto veo que llevan unos sticks en sus manos, me sorprendo un poco al verlos, pero aun así los sigo hasta que llegamos a la cancha, entonces lo confirmo al ver a todo el equipo: aquí se juega Lacrosse, al igual que en mi antigua preparatoria y eso me hace muy feliz, amo este deporte a pesar de que nunca lo he jugado.

Sonrío para mis adentros mientras avanzo por la cancha. “¿Qué haces aquí?” pregunta alguien a mi espalda, al girar me encuentro con un chico, y si no me equivoco estaba en la clase de Economía, creo.

“No te interesa.” respondo de la manera más sincera posible y algo a la defensiva, él se queda ahí mirándome como si en realidad fuera alguien interesante, pero eso es imposible “¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?” pregunto con fingida cortesía cuando la verdad es que su mirada empieza a incomodarme.

“Responde a mi pregunta.” Exige.

“Si mal no recuerdo ya lo hice, pero con mucho gusto te lo repito; ‘no te interesa’.” Él bufa, cosa que me hace querer sonreír, sin embargo no lo hago.

“La cancha está ocupada por el equipo, no puedes estar en este lugar”

“Pero yo voy hacía las gradas, así deberías fijarte primero antes de decir algo estúpido como lo que acabas.” Le doy la espalda y empiezo a caminar lejos hacia las gradas.

“Soy Cárter.” Grita cuando no me he alejado lo suficiente. “Mucho gusto Laura.” Me giro para mirarlo, podría jurar que está sonriendo, pero no es seguro afirmarlo desde donde estoy.

“Tu nombre es horrible.” pronuncio fuerte para asegurar que me ha escuchado y seguido reanudo mi camino hacia las gradas, donde me siento en la parte más alta para poder observar el entrenamiento.

La práctica empieza con calentamientos, los jugadores corren alrededor de la cancha como primera instancia, luego saltos, complementan con algunas sentadillas e infinidad de ejercicios más hasta que llegan a la parte de los lanzamientos: mi favorita.   
Una fila se forma mientras que rápidamente uno de los chicos se acomoda el casco y camina hacia la portería donde se posiciona con las rodillas un poco dobladas y sujetando firmemente el stick en sus manos, luce bastante preparado.   
El primero en lanzar falla su tiro, a lo que el entrenador le lanza un regaño y le indica como lo debe hacer la próxima vez, lo mismo sucede con los tres siguientes, es cuando el cuarto hace su lanzamiento que mi boca se abre por la sorpresa, el chico en la portería quedo en la misma posición en la que se acomodó, porque el tiro fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de moverse. Los otros chicos aplauden mientras que el entrenador solo asiente en señal de aprobación a lo que él lanzador le devuelve el asentimiento.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Me sobresalto ante la -para nada sutil- interrupción casi hasta el punto de querer golpear a la persona que está a mi lado: es Katie, así que no lo hago.

"Eso te pregunto yo, pensé que estarías en la cafetería”

"El receso está a punto de terminar, así que te estaba buscando para acompañarte a tu siguiente clase y así poder hablar un poco más."

"Matemáticas Avanzadas." Digo antes de que Katie pregunte, ella empieza a mirarme raro "No, no soy una nerd, solo me gustan lo suficiente las Matemáticas para estar en una clase más que los demás." Ella levanta las manos en señal de inocencia.

"Yo no he dicho nada."

"Tu gesto lo dijo todo, no quiero saber que en que pensabas."

"Es la clase que tendrás que seguir durante todo el curso." asiento con gesto de obviedad a sabiendas de eso "Es una de las más difíciles, pocas personas la toman." ¿Y el punto es…? Parece leerme el pensamiento por lo que rápidamente se explica "¿Ves a ese chico?" Señala al mismo que recibió los halagos de parte del equipo de Lacrosse. Asiento como lo he hecho ya en repetidas ocasiones ¿Debería hablar más? Después "Él es Ross Lynch, delantero estrella del equipo de Lacrosse y el mejor en Matemáticas Avanzadas, también conocido como el  _“Intocable”_  o algo así." Suelto una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

"A que idiota en sano juicio le gustaría que le llamaran intocable."

"No le da importancia a lo que puedan cuchichear sobre él, no habla con nadie, solo en ciertas ocasiones con los chicos del equipo, pero no suele relacionase mucho aquí, aun así, las chicas siempre están detrás de él, pero las ignora, al parecer ya tiene a alguien."

"No tiene nada especial, es solo un chico bueno en algunas cosas." Katie me mira con incredulidad.

"Ese chico es bueno en cualquier cosa que lo pongas a hacer, te lo aseguro." 

"No me importa, no hay razón, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna parte, aunque claro, él no se ha quitado el casco y yo soy la nueva, eso es de esperarse y..." No puedo terminar de hablar cuando escucho que tocan el timbre que da por terminado el receso "Tengo que irme." Sin decir nada más me levanto de donde estoy y rápidamente abandono las gradas desapareciendo de nuevo dentro edificio.

Como no estoy con Katie tardo más de lo esperado en encontrar nuevamente mi casillero y mucho más llegando al aula de MA y para ser sincera me siento un poco avergonzada por eso.

"Lo siento." Me disculpo desde la puerta, debo estar completamente ruborizada por la vergüenza. La maestra me sonríe cálidamente desde donde esta y me hace una señal para que me acerque a ella "Por favor dígame que no tengo que presentarme," es casi una súplica "no me fue muy bien la primera vez que lo hice." Para nada bien. Ella sonríe levemente.

"Tranquila no tienes que hacerlo, ¿cómo te llamas?

"Laura Marano" respondo cordialmente, parece que esta si me va a agradar.

"Bien Laura, ya que eres nueva no te voy a pedir participar hoy, pero si te pido que dispongas de toda atención, ya que dentro de un par semana tendremos el examen que determina si puedes o no estar en esta clase, así que te aconsejo pedirle los apuntes a alguno de tus compañeros y te aseguro que las cosas serán mucho más fáciles para ti" 

"De acuerdo, eso haré." Concedo.

"Puedes tomar asiento." Hago lo que me indico y me siento en el primer lugar vació que veo, y para mi suerte está lo suficientemente al frente. 

Doy un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor solo para darme cuenta que en realidad Katie tenía razón, no hay más de diez quizás once personas pero para mí son suficientes.

La clase transcurre tranquila y aunque suene difícil de creer me divierto, todo me resulta tan fácil de aprender y fascinante porque son muchas cosas nuevas que nunca me enseñaron en mi antigua preparatoria. Me siento decepcionada cuando la clase acaba.

"Laura." Me llama la Señorita Parks cuando estoy a punto de salir. Me acerco hasta ella "Lynch." Llama después e inmediatamente un chico rubio se pone a mi lado, tardo unos segundos pero cuando lo reconozco me doy cuenta de que es el mismo con el cual me senté en clase de Economía, el mismo  _intocable_  como definió Katie. La maestra me mira uno segundos a mí para luego conceder toda su atención a él "Creo que usted es el hombre indicado para que le preste sus apuntes a la señorita Marano, no conozco un estudiante más dedicado que usted." Sus palabras son como una adulación y aun así quiero protestar y decirle que no es necesario que lo haga, sin embargo me quedo en silencio.

"Puedo hacerlo." Habla él, su voz es gruesa y aun así consigue sonar demasiado suave y tranquilo, la maestra sonríe impresionada como si fuera un si un milagro que el concediera algo así, lo que hace que por alguna razón desconocida me sienta ridículamente mal.

"Bien, ya pueden retirarse. “Ninguno de los dos decimos nada, solo salimos.

"Oye." Llamó su atención "No tienes que hacer eso," Me apresuro a decir "puedo pedírselos prestados a alguien más"

"No tienes muchas opciones, además dije que iba a hacerlo." Alega en tono firme.

"Pero no tienes porque." Balbuceo entre dientes ¿Que no se supone que no habla con nadie? No quiero que lo haga conmigo.

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso para hacerlo." Espeta.

"Y yo no estoy diciendo que los necesite." Objeto con irritación tiñendo mi tono. Ruedo los ojos sin darme cuenta "Que sea la nueva no significa que necesite la caridad de los demás." Masculló.

"Como sea" Menciona sin ánimos y se aleja.

¡Perfecto! Primer día y esto no podría ir mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

Una hora y media después, con suerte, estoy aparcando en el estacionamiento del centro comercial en el que Katie dijo deberíamos vernos, aún con el GPS me perdí un par, quizás más veces, además el tráfico, dios, el tráfico no fue para nada de mucha ayuda, estoy llegando casi una hora tarde.

El centro comercial es enorme, realmente enorme, me intimida está en un lugar de esta magnitud. Hay tiendas por todos lados y de todos tipos diferentes y el lugar rebosa de personas y eso me hace sentir solo un poco rara, no sé, es una sensación extraña que nunca antes había sentido, es condenadamente incomoda.

Subo en el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso y camino hasta el primer Taco Bell, tal como me oriento Katie por teléfono, en una de las mesas de fuera puedo verla, pero no está sola, la acompañan Ethan y a su lado están Thalía y Theo, realmente no me esperaba que los invitara, pero no me quejo. Katie levanta la mano en cuanto me ve y hace una seña para que me acerque.

“Hola.” Saludo con la mano estando ya frente a ellos.

“Espero que no te moleste que ellos hayan venido, pero estaban conmigo y no quería dejarlos solos.” Niego con una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

“No me molesta en absoluto, son más opiniones supongo, está bien para mí.”

“Bien.” Dice Ethan con una media sonrisa en el rostro “¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí entonces?” Suspiro pesadamente mientras inspecciono con la mirada el lugar de un lado a otro antes de volver a mirarlos.

“Tengo que comprar algunas cosas para mi habitación, algunos muebles y algo de pintura, no sé, algo que la haga ver menos aburrida y deprimente.” Me encojo de hombros.

“¿No crees que necesitaremos demasiado dinero para todo eso?” Pregunta Theo.

Uf. Ya creo que sí.

Intento disimular una mueca. “No importa, supongo que tengo suficiente.” Busco en mi bolsillo y saco la tarjeta de débito que me dio Masón horas atrás “No sé cuánto dinero se supone que tenga esto, pero mi padre me dijo que no debía preocuparme por eso.” Thalía me arrebata la tarjeta tan rápido que apenas me doy cuenta.

“¿Qué demonios es tu padre?” Levanta las cejas impresionada “¿Traficante?” Frunzo el ceño aunque tengo una sonrisa medio confusa. Ella me mira mordiéndose el labio y la verdad es que no quiero saber la razón “Créeme, tienes suficiente dinero para comprar todo lo que quieras y aún te sobraría un montón.”

“Bien, entonces, manos a la obra.” Anima Ethan y emprendemos camino.

Sospecho que mi tarde no va a ser tan aburrida como pensaba.

*

“Hay una fiesta esta noche ¿quieres venir con nosotros?” Pregunta Katie desde su asiento, hace unos quince minutos que estamos sentados en Taco Bell, luego de haber recorrido casi todo el centro comercial, pude comprar todo lo necesario, un escritorio, un par de muebles y algunos cuadros que combinan a la perfección con el color de pintura azul que termine eligiendo para mi habitación. Estoy más que agradecida con los chicos por haberme ayudado en esto aunque no tuvieran que hacerlo, pero no completamente satisfecha por mi compra, no sé qué va a decir Masón, tal vez gaste demasiado dinero y eso no era lo que quería, ahora siento que estoy mucho más en deuda con él por esto, sumado a todo lo que está haciendo.

¡Ahh! ¿Por qué vuelvo todo tan complicado? No tengo otra manera.

“¿Iras?” La suave voz de Thalía me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

“¿Eh? Es miércoles, a quien en sano juicio se le ocurre hacer una fiesta a mitad de semana, es estúpido si tenemos en cuenta que hay que madrugar mañana.” Ruedo los ojos sin mirarlos “Que divertido, ¡ay sí! Sería perfecto llegar a la preparatoria con ojeras y resaca, incluso quiero saltar de felicidad.” Digo en tono tan sarcástico que desearía haberme callado. Ellos no dicen nada y yo no los miro, estoy demasiado concentrada en lo que Katie ha ordenado para mí, pero no tengo hambre, a decir verdad, el solo olor de la comida me provoca náuseas y aunque me negué a aceptarla ella solo ignoro mi petición e incluso pidió más para mí que los demás, lamento haberle contado que llevaba varios días sin comer. Además, ¿por qué se preocupa? Ese no es su problema.

“¿Te sientes bien?” Pregunta Katie luego de un largo y más que incomodo silencio.

“No tengo demasiado apetito o ganas de ir a algún lugar, mucho menos a una fiesta.” Por la manera en que me miran atribuyo eso a lo que dije hace apenas unos minutos “Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya, es tarde y quiero descansar.” Me despido de ellos rápidamente de la mejor manera en que puedo y casi corro de vuelta al estacionamiento, ya en el auto un montón de aire sale expulsado de mi cuerpo y sé que lo he estado reteniendo durante más tiempo del que he sido consciente.

Son casi las 10 y las calles están prácticamente desiertas, algo raro teniendo en cuenta donde me encuentro. Pero que importa ¿no?, eso no va a cambiar nada, no va a lograr que yo desee más llegar a la casa. Estar en un lugar tan exageradamente grande sola no es una de mis cosas favoritas o fantasías secretas, pero en algún momento tengo que llegar, aunque no todavía.

Busco, difícilmente, en el GPS el parque más cercano y para mi suerte está a solo un par de calles de donde yo estoy-

Bien, si, bien.

*

Estaciono frente a la acera y agarro fuertemente la puerta al bajar del auto. Todo a mí alrededor esta tan solitario y oscuro que hace que me sienta un poco nerviosa, pero prefiero estar aquí, así, de alguna manera intentando averiguar qué fue aquello que sentí mientras estaba con los chicos.

Todo estuvo bastante bien hasta que hablamos de la fiesta, y no es que no me gusten, no, solo no es de mis cosas preferidas (si dejamos de lado que no he ido a muchas), en realidad no tengo cosas preferidas. Me acostumbre tanto a cuidar de mi madre de la mejor manera posible que nunca he hecho algo productivo para mí o que me llene y me haga sentir plenamente feliz (no, esa no soy yo), y es raro, pero es como son las cosas, mi madre siempre estuvo antes que nada. ¿Por qué no será así?

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me cuestiono qué es lo que estoy (y estuve) haciendo con mi vida. Mi madre está muerta y acabo de enterarme de que tengo un hermano. Intento, sin mucha emoción y cero convicción, llevar una mejor relación con mi padre, con quien llevo viviendo un puto día, pero no es algo que esté funcionando demasiado bien, apenas hoy hablamos lo suficiente.

Una sensación de desasosiego se instala en mi pecho de una manera tan sofocantemente intensa, que siento unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Mas sin embargo no lo hago.

Ya conduciendo de vuelta a la casa, y por más que quiera negarlo, debo reconocer que estoy demasiado distraída para estar frente al volante, por un instante pienso en llamar a una grúa y buscar otra manera de llegar a casa, pero me niego rotundamente a dejarme vencer por las jodidas emociones, pero entonces todo pasa demasiado rápido, apenas soy consciente de cómo la moto choca contra el capó del auto, mientras me apresuro a presionar el freno, lo más rápido posible, provocando el chirrido de las llantas, con mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad antinatural.

Cubro mi boca intentando retener el grito horrorizado que intenta escapar de por esta, no logrando demasiado.

Salto del auto a una velocidad levemente peligrosa y casi lloro al ver el cuerpo tendido en el piso.

Mi cuerpo entero se paraliza y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ser plenamente consciente de que acabo de atropellar a alguien.

¡Oh mi dios! 

 

 


	7. 4

Masón pasa a recogerme a las 3 exactamente como se lo pedí, así que luego de haber escogido Artes como la segunda materia que debo cursar obligatoriamente durante lo que resta de año escolar, puedo declarar como finalizado mi primer día estudiantil. Respiro a sabiendas de que aún quedan 227 días más para poder graduarme, no me siento feliz o triste por eso, solo es algo a lo que no puedo darle demasiada importancia en este momento.

Luego de llegar a la casa lo primero que hago es subir corriendo para encerrarme en mi habitación, no tengo nadie con quien hablar y eso es bastante deprimente, así que para no aburrirme demasiado decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es empezar a organizar mi ropa en el enorme armario que tengo en mi habitación, me parece que es una buena forma de distraerme.

Pasadas las 7 Masón me pide desde las escaleras para que baje a cenar, aunque intento declinar su petición en varias ocasiones él insiste de tal manera que no pude seguir negándome.

“¿Quieres que hablemos de eso ahora?” Su pregunta provoca que deje de revolver mi comida y fije mi mirada en él, frunzo el ceño al no entender sobre que se refiere, parece tranquilo por un momento, pero luego su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca preocupación pura “Es sobre lo que tu madre te dijo, es de eso de lo que tenemos que hablar.” Explica.

“Ella no me dijo nada en realidad” llevo un poco de ensalada a mi boca “, solo farfullo sobre que tendrías que decírmelo y aunque al principio no quería saberlo demasiado” dejo de mirarlo para concentrarme en lo que hay frente a mí, apenas he tocado la cena que él ha preparado para nosotros, pero es que en realidad no tengo mucho apetito, no lo he tenido desde hace un buen tiempo. Masón se aclara la garganta y tengo que mirarlo de nuevo, en ese momento me doy cuenta que acabo de dejar mi frase por la mitad “Ah.” Suspiro “Luego de ver cómo te has puesto, estoy un poco intrigada ¿qué es lo que me escondes?” Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos hacía él. No puedo negar que me agrada bastante ver su rostro tan serio y preocupado y que además no me siento mal por ello, no hay una razón por la que debería sentirme de esa manera.

“Tienes un hermano Laura.” Suelta de pronto. Me atraganto con la ensalada. ¡Que maldita falta de tacto para dar una noticia de ese tipo! Tengo que toser un poco para recuperar el aire “Se llama Jacob y tiene 21 años, estudia en la universidad de Nueva York.” Aún estoy impresionada la primera noticia y ahora me sale con que tan solo tiene tres años más que yo.

¿Cómo es esto posible?

No me muevo, no hablo, y por un momento no estoy segura de estar respirando.

“Yo... no...” no termino de hablar, no puedo hacerlo, así que opto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza: Me levanto de donde estoy y corro escaleras arriba de vuelta a mi habitación, ahora mi fortaleza, cierro con seguro y me dejo caer con la espalda contra la puerta.

No conozco la forma para describir como me siento con respecto a lo que acabo de enterarme, son tantas emociones juntas que empiezan a crear un caos en mi cabeza y todo es estúpido, ridículo y en cierta parte hiriente, tengo un hermano tres años mayor que yo y apenas me entero, justo después de la muerte de mi madre, ¿que se supone que significa o como me debería estar sintiendo?, que alguien me lo explique porque yo no entiendo como dos personas puedan separar a otras que deberían estar juntas.

He pasado toda mi vida creyendo que la única persona que tenía en mi vida era mi madre y es ahora cuando me entero de que hay alguien más, alguien que puede o no saber de mi existencia, alguien que pudo haberme apoyado en los momentos que han sido más difíciles para mí, ¿por qué mi madre nunca me lo dijo? ¿Por qué dejo que fuera Masón quien lo hiciera?

No estoy molesta con Jacob,  no puedo estarlo con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco, pero si  con Masón y mi propia madre, demasiado molesta y ofendida por lo que hicieron, más que nada con ella, porque me traiciono de la peor manera en la que pudo haberlo hecho: mintiendo.

“Laura.” La voz de Masón resuena tras la puerta “Sal de ahí, tenemos que hablar.” Su tono es suave y tranquilo, pero no sé si está preocupado o solo se siente mal por lo que hizo “Eso nunca se me olvido. No pretendo que estés feliz con lo que acabo de confesarte, pero tampoco quiero que… solo espero que le des una oportunidad antes de juzgarlo.”  pero ¿qué? ¿Por qué habría de juzgarlo cuando él no ha hecho nada malo? “Es tu hermano y solo quiero que…”

“No quiero saber nada más.” Mi voz sale en un susurro que me pone los nervios de punta, me aclaro la garganta antes de volver a hablar “Aún estoy cansada por el viaje, así que creo que mejor voy a acostarme temprano.” No recibo una respuesta de su parte y tampoco insiste en que hablemos, agradezco eso porque ni siquiera quiero tener que mirarlo a la cara, ahora mismo no me encuentro en mi mejor momento.

Lo único que necesito es estar sola y poder pensar con claridad, saber qué es lo que realmente debo hacer o como se supone que debo ver las cosas después de lo que me acabo de enterar, soy consciente de que esta confesión no hará que mi relación con Masón mejore pero no importa, tampoco espero que sea así, he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida sin un padre, no es como si lo necesitara ahora, pero lo único que se y tengo más que claro es que a pesar de todo deseo conocer a Jacob, tal vez eso pueda resultar bien, tal vez...


	8. 5

En la mañana estoy cansado porque no he dormido para nada bien, una pesadilla algo más que perturbadora, seguida de pensamientos sobre porque mi madre no me dijo de la existencia de Jacob no me dejan mucho tiempo para concentrarme en mi.

Cuando estoy lista intento irme sin que Masón se da cuenta, pero cuando quiero salir de la casa él me detiene, mierda, me dice que necesitábamos o mejor dicho, debemos hablar y yo solo puedo responder con la patética excusa de que no quiero llegar tarde a pesar de que tenemos tiempo suficiente, él lo acepta sin embargo y solo conduce.

Frente a la preparatoria, nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo y tirante, la tensión se siente en el aire y al parecer no hay nada bueno que podamos hacer al respecto. La cosa es que todo parece ir peor conforme pasa el tiempo, y teniendo en cuenta que no han sido más que un par de días, no es nada bueno.

“Tienes que comer algo o…” lo corto antes de que pueda terminar.

“No tengo hambre.” Comunico apresuradamente mientras bajo del auto “Supongo que nos veremos a las 3.” Intento alejarme rápidamente pero antes de poder lograrlo escucho la sirena de su patrulla sonar. Me detengo ipso facto, mis manos se forman en puños, uñas enterrándose en las palmas y dientes aprisionando con fuerza mi labio inferior.

¡Mierda!

Me doy la vuelta para encarar a Masón que se ha bajado del auto “¿Qué demonios crees que haces?” Siseo a pesar de que desearía haber gritado, pero ya me siento demasiado avergonzada como para volver esto peor, no quiero hacer ningún escándalo.

“No puedes comportarte de esa manera Laura, sé que no estuvo bien mentirte pero no sabes la razón por la que tu madre y yo hicimos esto y...”

“Apaga las malditas sirenas.” Mascullo, su ceño se frunce entre tanto yo intento calmarme. Se perfectamente que no debo hacer una escena, no en este lugar “Cenare contigo esta noche si quieres que hablemos, pero por favor no hagas esto aquí, es horrible y vergonzoso.” Abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra casi de inmediato, parece pensar sobre lo que hace, así que se vuelve y camina hacia la patrulla, luego de unos segundos más acaba con el molesto sonido.

“Cenaremos fuera.” Enuncia y se sube en el auto, desde ahí me hace una seña para que me acerque; lo hago sin chistar a pesar de que es lo que menos quiero hacer “Toma.” Me tiende un billete de cincuenta dólares.

“Aún tengo algo de lo que me diste ayer.” En realidad lo tengo todo, además de que me siento bastante rara recibiendo su dinero.

“No importa, nunca está demás, tal vez lo necesites para algo importante luego.” Acerca más su mano. Titubeo un momento entre si debo aceptarlos o no, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no se irá hasta que lo haga así que los recibo y me alejo rápidamente de ahí, y por primera vez en mi vida no quiero que las clases terminen.

*

Las primeras horas pasan volando de una manera bastante irónica.

Hoy por suerte no tuve que presentarme con nadie y él maestro de Lenguas se comportó casi igual de amable a como lo hizo hecho la señorita Parks el día anterior.

A la hora del receso Katie me alcanza en mi casillero y esta vez me obliga a ir con ella a la cafetería, lastimosamente ya no puedo negarme a ir a la cafetería y la verdad es que no sé por qué.

Al entrar el ruido de las personas es tan ensordecedor que tengo que cubrirme los oídos un momento para poder acostumbrarme a los molesto que son todos los murmullos de todos los estudiantes entremezclados, luego de unos segundos se vuelven meramente soportables, suficiente para mí. Katie escoge un sándwich de atún y un jugo de limón mientras que yo solo cojo una manzana que más bien ella me obliga a coger, es alguien bastante persistente.

“Ella es Laura.” indica presentándome en cuanto nos acercamos a una de las mesas, no está en el fondo pero tampoco muy en el centro. Hay sentados en ella dos chicos y una chica “Él es Theo.” Señala a uno de los chicos, es castaño, ojos azules y tez pálida. Sonríe de manera amable “Es el novio de Thalía.” Señala a la única chica en la mesa, una morena de pelo largo, no lleva maquillaje o al menos así lo parece, pero se ve bien “Y él…” Por último señala al otro chico, quien le sonríe y luego a mí de una manera más formal, ella se acerca a él y se sienta sobre su regazo “es mi novio Ethan”

“Así es cariño.” Precisa él y la besa- Se funden en un beso lento, necesitado y decidido, como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo, olvidándose de hay personas a su alrededor. Que incómodo.

“Acostúmbrate a verlos así, les pasa muy seguido.” Habla por primera vez Theo, Thalía asiente de acuerdo.

“A veces cuando hacen eso creo que se olvidan de que hay un mundo a su alrededor” Dice Thalía apoyando a su novio mientras se encoge de hombros “, es su forma de demostrarse cuanto se quieren.” Los observo durante un rato hasta que me obligo a apartar la mirada porque empiezo a sentirme muchísimo más incómoda.

“No sé si estoy mal, pero creo que deberían respirar un poco” Thalía suelta una carcajada.

“Ven aquí, siéntate.” Apunta el lugar a su lado “Estarán a si por un rato.” Quiero decir algo pero ella habla primero “¿Cómo te trata la preparatoria?, Katie nos dijo que entraste apenas ayer”

“Sigo aquí, así que supongo que va bien”

“¿Somos las primeras personas con las que hablas?” ‘Quisiera que fueran las únicas’ quiero responder pero me limito a asentir, aún estoy un poco incomoda, por la manera en que Katie y Ethan se besan ¿demasiado amor? “¿Cuál ha sido tu clase favorita hasta ahora?”

“Matemáticas Avanzadas.” Respondo sin titubeos. Ambos fruncen el ceño pero antes de que puedan decir algo Katie habla.

“No es una nerd, solo le gustan las Matemáticas.” Aclara ella, como si supiera exactamente lo que iban a decir.

“¿Qué hay de tu familia, vives con tu madre o...” su pregunta queda suspendida a medias en cuanto la puerta de la cafetería se abre de par en par y esta se llena de murmullos, más fuertes, tan pronto como ven entrar al intocable -eso nunca dejara de sonar estúpido para mí-. Todas las miradas se posan en él, pero no parece importarle, tal y como me dijo Katie el día anterior. Avanza lo suficiente como para poder agarrar una manzana y vuelve a salir de la misma manera en la que entro; sin que le importe nada, entonces la charla se reanuda y la cafetería vuelve a llenarse de los bajos murmullos.

“Vivo con mi padre, mi madre murió hace poco menos de dos meses.” Respondo, antes de que Thalía termine de formular su pregunta, parece impresionada por la manera tan natural en que he hablado, como si no me importara que mi madre hubiera muerto, pero es todo lo contrario, solo que no es algo que deba o esté acostumbrada a demostrar muy seguido frente a personas a quienes apenas conozco. No soy esa clase de persona.

“Lo siento mucho, enserio yo...”

“No importa, ya muchos lo sabían desde ayer cuando lo dije a toda clase de Química, creo que ya debo ser considerada la rara.” Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia -debería interesarme, pero no lo hace-. Le doy un mordisco a mi manzana pero inmediatamente siento nauseas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto de donde estoy y salgo corriendo de la cafetería, corro por los pasillos y no me detengo hasta que llego al baño de mujeres, que está tan solitario que me sorprende, al entrar en uno de los cubículos mi cuerpo quiere obligarme a vomitar pero lamentablemente no tengo nada que pueda devolver, ya que llevo varios días sin comer lo suficiente como para retener algo que pueda ser expulsado de mmi cuerpo.

“¿Estas bien?” Escucho la voz de Katie del otro lado de la puerta.

“Lo estoy, lastimosamente para mi sistema digestivo, no tengo nada que pueda vomitar.”

“¿Estás embarazada?” Pregunta de pronto, y sin poder evitarlo, suelto una carcajada, mi risa es profunda y ronca, Katie abre la puerta y me mira entre preocupada, divertida y molesta “No sé qué es lo gracioso.”

“Lo que dijiste, uff, eso es lo gracioso” Sostengo mi estómago y me limpio algunas de las lágrimas que se me han escapado. Tomo un par de inspiraciones hasta que puedo respirar correctamente “No mierda, no estoy embarazada Katie, eso sería lo último que querría en mi vida.” Ella suspira como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, lo que es bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que nos conocimos hace 24 horas.

“Hay que ir a clases, estamos llegando tarde.”

“Tengo Ciencias políticas.” Aviso, ella asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Yo también, así que mueve tu culo fuera de aquí si no quieres que te arrastre por mi cuenta.” Dicho esto empieza a caminar fuera y yo la sigo. Se siente bien ver que una persona se preocupa lo suficiente por ti aunque apenas te conoce aunque es igualmente raro.

El resto de las clases pasan lentas, relativamente lentas y lo agradezco más de lo que podría llegar a admitirlo, cada vez estoy más desconcentrada y ansiosa, voy a tener que salir a cenar con Masón, vamos a estar en un lugar público solo nosotros dos, si bien es verdad que no va a ser más incómodo que estar solos en la casa, no es algo que me emocione mucho más.

*

La patrulla estaciona en el momento exacto en que estoy saliendo, por lo tanto apresuro el paso para lograr subirme en esta antes de que Masón pueda hacer algo.

“No podremos ir a cenar esta noche, tengo otro turno.” Es lo primero que dice en cuanto empieza a conducir y creo que es la primera vez que siento tanta paz desde hace semanas, es algo exagerado, porque quiero sonreír, sonreír mucho, sin embargo soy lo suficientemente prudente como para guardarme mi tranquilidad “Aun así tenemos que hablar sobre Jacob”

“Quiero conocerlo Masón, no importa lo que vayas a decirme, en serio quiero saber de él” mi voz sale seria pero estoy diciendo la verdad lo he sabido desde que supe que existía “, no importa cuando, esperare.” Un atisbo de sonrisa aparece en su rostro y se ve un poco más animado.

“Me alegra saber eso” dice en un tono bastante más animado que antes ¿Qué pensaba que diría? “Era eso lo que quería decirte, Jacob vendrá de visita el fin de semana, no bueno, más bien estará aquí un par de meses mientras completa su pasantía en la universidad de aquí” ¿Fin de semana? Solo quedan tres días para eso ¿Par de meses?

¡¿Esta de broma?!

Estoy envolviendo un mechón de cabello en mi dedo, ¡Demonios! No debería estar nerviosa es eso lo que quería ¿Lo es?

No esperaba que saliera con algo como eso. ¿Qué tal si hubiese dicho que no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de saber algo sobre él? ¿Qué hubiese sucedido?

“¿Estarás todo el día en el trabajo?” Pregunto para romper el silencio. Masón asiente “Eso significa que voy a tener que estar todo el día sola en casa, y tendré que dormir sola también, no crees que es un lugar muy grande para que este sola teniendo en cuenta que no tengo mucho que hacer”

“Lo siento, pero no tienes que quedarte encerrada, podrías ir a comprar lo que hace falta para tu habitación.” Se detiene en un semáforo y aprovecha eso para revisar su billetera, luego de unos segundos me entrega una tarjeta de debito, luego de que la miro un rato reparo en el pequeño detalle de que tiene mi nombre ¿Ah? “Es tuya.” Responde Masón a mi pregunta no formulada “Compra todo lo que necesites, no importa cuánto dinero gastes, eso es lo de menos”

“¿Estás intentando comprarme al darme esto?” Sueno más disgustada de lo que en realidad lo estoy “Porque si es así, te aseguro que no va a funcionar.” Mi ceño está totalmente fruncido y estoy más a la defensiva que nunca “Con esto no vas a lograr que deje de estar molesta por cada cosa que ha sucedido.” Aseguro mientras me cruzo de brazos.

“¿Qué? No, claro que no es eso lo que intento.” Se pasa una mano por el cabello mientras avanza dejando atrás el semáforo “Solo no quiero que te encierres en la casa todo el día sola y esa tarjeta, sé que la necesitaras en algún otro momento, siéntete libre de usarla cuando quiera, no importa. Puedes salir y conocer a algunas personas. Hacer amigos”

“No tengo auto Masón, no conozco la ciudad. No crees que es algo peligroso que me…”

“¿No has hecho ningún amigo?” Titubeo un poco antes de responder.

“Si, bueno un par, no son amigos y no sé si puedan o quieran acompañarme, pero igual no tengo auto y no...”

“Puedes usar el mío, yo no lo uso porque ya tengo esta patrulla pero puedes utilizarlo si quieres, ¿tienes licencia de conducir?” Asiento rápidamente “Ya ves, ahí tienes un plan” Masón estaciona frente a la casa y es cuando recién me doy cuenta que hemos llegado.

“Gracias supongo, si, gracias por eso Masón y sabes aunque no lo creas ya quiero conocer a Jacob.” Sonrió y es la primera vez que no es una mueca y eso parece ponerlo más feliz.

“Llegare a tiempo para llevarte a la preparatoria mañana.” Asiento y lo despido con la mano. Entro en la casa cuando por fin lo pierdo de vista.

Muerdo mi labio mientras le envió un mensaje a Katie preguntándole si le gustaría acompañarme al centro comercial, ella acepta de inmediato diciendo que nos veremos allí.

No le digo que no sé cómo llegar, pero se que debí haberlo hecho, aunque para eso existe el GPS, solo espero por no perderme mucho.


End file.
